1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and data lines. The display device may include a gate driving circuit applying gate signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit applying data signals to the data lines.
The gate driving circuit may include a shift register including a plurality of driving stage circuits (hereinafter, referred to as driving stages). The driving stages may output the gate signals corresponding to the gate lines, respectively. Each of the driving stages may include a plurality of transistors connected to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.